


By Her Side

by lost_sunsets



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_sunsets/pseuds/lost_sunsets
Summary: It was all the batteries’ fault. She just wanted to play her video game, but the batteries decided to die. Which caused her to have to track down some more. And that’s where she saw the disk of Oregon Trail sitting harmlessly in her drawer.just a little take on one of my favorite scenes from season 2.





	By Her Side

It was all the batteries’ fault. She just wanted to play her video game, but the batteries decided to die. Which caused her to have to track down some more. And that’s where she saw the disk of Oregon Trail sitting harmlessly in her drawer. Only it wasn’t completely harmless. It immediately brought back memories of Borden. Their first date, the first time he spent the night in her apartment, making her breakfast in bed, sneaking sessions to see each other at work. Then memories of discovering the truth, the betrayal of finding out he was with Sandstorm all along, getting shot, kidnapped and tortured. And just when she thought she was free, she found the bug they implanted in her tooth. Listening in on her conversations, invading her privacy, slowly stripping away everywhere she felt safe.  


Now here she was tearing apart her apartment searching for anymore bugs that might’ve been planted. She destroyed and ripped apart everything she could find frantically searching. Needing to know she was alone with nothing but her thoughts once more. As she ripped open the cushion on her couch and tossed it over she heard a distinct knock coming from her front door. Confused and curious as to who was at her door this late at night, she got up from her spot on the floor.  


She tried to smooth her ruffled pajamas as she walked towards her bedroom. She wiped the loose hair strands, which had fallen out of her messy bun, out of her face in an attempt to look more put together than she felt. She then grabbed her service gun from the safe in her closet before making her way silently towards the front door. Another knock sounded on the door. Checking the time on the clock as she passed by, she noticed it was well past midnight, and no one should be knocking on her door this late. A look through the peephole revealed a familiar face. Releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she unlocked and opened the door.  


“Jeez, Patterson lighten up,” Tasha gently teased as she took in the sight of the gun in Patterson’s hand.  


Ignoring her teasing statement, Patterson shook her head and ran her free hand through her hair. “What are you doing here, Tasha?”  


“I saw your light on and I wanted to come check on you. What’s uh, what’s going on?” Tasha quirked her eyebrow as she took in the blonde’s disheveled state.  


“Nothing,” Patterson lied quickly.  


“Well, can I come in?” Tasha pushed, sensing the lie.  


“Um, actually I was just going to go to bed?” Patterson gripped the doorknob tight.  


Tasha reached out and brushed a loose strand out of Patterson’s eyes tucking it gently behind her ear. “Patterson? What’s going on?” Her warm brown eyes searched Patterson’s watery blue ones.  


Patterson shook her head as she let go of the door and stepped back into her apartment, finally allowing Tasha entrance into her destroyed home. The door closed behind Tasha as she stepped in. She let out a quiet gasp as she took in the sight. All of Patterson’s carefully organized games were scattered on the floor, pieces covering the carpet, the light switches barely still attached to the walls, her landline phone completely smashed, the couch torn open and on it’s side, tables flipped over, drawers tossed aside, cabinets hanging off the hinges. Everything that could’ve been bugged was tossed aside or destroyed entirely.  


The blonde quietly put the gun on the kitchen counter as she avoided Tasha’s gaze. “I had to make sure there were no more,” Patterson whispered. Her voice shook and she sighed. She scrubbed away the tears forming in her eyes. She was so tired. Tired of crying, tired of feeling helpless, tired of being haunted every single day.  


“Patterson, he’s gone. He’s not listening in anymore.”  


The blonde shook her head before she turned around. “You don’t get it, Tasha! He destroyed everything and I can’t…. I can’t even look for fucking batteries without being reminded of him and I….” Tears began to stream down her face. “I’m just so tired.”  


Hesitantly, Tasha reached out and pulled her friend in for a hug. Immediately the scientist allowed herself to break down in the woman’s arms. Tasha held onto her as tight as she could and kissed her forehead softly. Her shirt quickly became damp with tears. After ten minutes of holding the broken blonde in the broken kitchen, Tasha gently pulls away from her. Cupping Patterson’s face in her hands, she wipes away the tears with her thumbs. She then stares into those sad, beautiful blue eyes. “You’re going to be alright, Patterson. I’m going to make sure you’re alright. Borden is dead and we’re going to catch Sheperd and make her pay for all she’s done.” Too tired to argue, Patterson nods. “For now, let’s get you to bed, okay?”  


After tucking Patterson into her bed for the night, Tasha turns to leave but is stopped when a quiet voice calls out, “Stay? Please, I don’t want to be alone.” Never one to be able to say ‘no’ to her friend, Tasha turns around and makes her way back to Patterson. Without a word, Tasha slips into her bed beside her and wraps her arms around the blonde once more.  


“Get some sleep, Patterson. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”  


The next morning, as Patterson walks out of her bedroom, she almost breaks down again at the sight of apartment. The mess she made only a few hours ago, cleaned up as best as possible. Her board games put back together and organized alphabetically, drawers put back, the tables, chairs and couch upright once more, cabinets screwed back into place. She then saw a small note from Tasha telling her she went out for coffee and she’ll be back soon. As she read the note, she realized that even if she would be forever haunted by what happened. She would be alright if Tasha was by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first attempt at soft patterson x tasha. i just binged the entire show bc i found out ashley johnson is in it. and she totally killed me emotionally, as i suspected she would. #givepattersonabreakpls
> 
> anyway, it's not my best writing, but it's something? let me know how i did? thanks guys! hope you somewhat enjoyed it.


End file.
